


I Don’t Hate You (Really)

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band), uni - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok está locamente enamorado del otro mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, así que, naturalmente, hace todo lo que está en su poder para evitarlo y finge odiarlo, pero se ve obligado a confrontar sus sentimientos cuando él y Seungwoo tienen que esperar toda la noche a que su amigo vuelva a casa.OWooseok está estúpidamente enamorado de Seungwoo, quien no entiende por qué lo odia tanto.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 6





	I Don’t Hate You (Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don’t Hate You (Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480387) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, así que debería haber estado de buen humor, pero Wooseok había temido que llegara este día. Desde que crecieron, hicieron todo juntos, y habían sido solo ellos dos hasta que Seungyoun encontró a otro mejor amigo en la universidad.

No era como si Wooseok hubiera sido reemplazado. De hecho, Seungyoun se esforzaba mucho para asegurarse de que pasaba suficiente tiempo con los dos, para que realmente no se sintiera diferente. El problema era que Wooseok estaba locamente enamorado del otro mejor amigo de Seungyoun y el solo hecho de estar cerca de él hacía que le duela el corazón.

Comenzó poco después de que Seungyoun empezara a hablar sobre este tipo en el trabajo. ¡Lo amarías! Es muy amable y generoso, pero es como un niño. Es mayor, pero es como un bebé gigante. Entonces, cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Wooseok esperaba encontrarse con algún tipo de perdedor que Seungyoun había tomado bajo su protección, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Seungwoo era una especie de belleza que nunca había visto antes. Todo, desde la forma de sus ojos hasta el puente afilado de su nariz y sus labios carnosos, era injustamente perfecto. Su cabello le caía en la cara sobre los ojos, lo que debería haber sido un defecto, pero era un como descanso después de ver su clavículas y los tatuajes que se le escapaban cuando su ropa estaba demasiado floja. Y luego estaban los momentos en que su ropa demasiado floja se levantaba cuando se estiraba y Wooseok le echaba un vistazo a su cintura y sentía que le doblaban las rodillas. También era increíblemente inteligente y atento, y era gracioso. Era asquerosamente perfecto.

Así que, naturalmente, Wooseok quería evitarlo como la peste.

Pero evitarlo significaba evitar a Seungyoun, lo que no podía hacer, sufrió e hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para encontrar razones para odiar a Seungwoo. A Seungwoo le gustaba el helado con sabor a menta con chispas de chocolate, así que obviamente tenía gustos peculiares y sería raro comer con él. Seungwoo masticaba sus pajitas mientras pensaba, entonces, ¿cómo podría Wooseok estar seguro de que no masticaria todos sus lapices? Las manos de Seungwoo eran demasiado delicadas y delgadas. Seungwoo era demasiado alto. Su piel era demasiado clara. Su voz se quebraba a veces cuando hablaba. Sus baladas eran demasiado emotivas cuando cantaban karaoke. Su sonrisa era demasiado cálida. Era absolutamente despreciable.

Y por supuesto, Wooseok nunca le contó a Seungyoun sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría? Había dos formas en que podía reaccionar, y ambas eran horribles. Por un lado, podría abrir una brecha entre su amistad y él o Seungwoo perderían a Seungyoun para siempre. Por otro lado, Seungyoun podría encontrar toda la situación graciosa y contarle a Seungwoo sobre el crush de Wooseok y luego sería el blanco de cada broma entre ellos por el resto de su vida. De cualquier manera, arruinaría su vida si Seungyoun se enterara, así que hizo lo que haría cualquier amigo-enamorado-del--amigo-de-un-amigo, enterró esa mierda en el fondo donde nadie podría encontrarla.

Pero, de repente era el cumpleaños de Seungyoun y todo lo que quería hacer era pasarlo con sus dos personas favoritas—Wooseok y Seungwoo. Como si no fuera suficientemente malo que Wooseok ya era inepto y estaba enamorado, a veces Seungyoun se refería a ellos como una misma persona bajo el apodo de "seungwooseok" como si eso estuviera bien en absoluto. No puedes solo llamar a tus amigos por un nombre de pareja y no esperar que uno de ellos se apegue a la idea. Era él. Él era el que estaba apegado a la idea.

Wooseok y Seungyoun vivían juntos, por lo que ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de entrar en pánico en la parte trasera de un taxi en el camino hacia el lugar donde se encontrarían con Seungwoo. No, era mucho más conveniente para Seungwoo encontrarse con ellos en su departamento.

Iba a su apartamento mucho, especialmente últimamente. Se sentía como si siempre estuviera allí, por lo que Wooseok pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación para no tener que verlo. De vez en cuando salía a escondidas de su habitación para tomar un refrigerio o ir al baño y echar un vistazo a la estúpida cara perfecta de Seungwoo antes de regresar, pero a veces Seungwoo lo sorprendía mirando. Sin embargo, Wooseok no era débil. No apartaba sus ojos tímidamente. Oh no. Mantenía la mirada hasta que era Seungwoo quien tenía que mirar hacia otro lado. Era su casa y tenía que mantener los restos de dignidad que le quedaban.

Era viernes por la noche, por lo que esperaron hasta que todos estuvieron fuera del trabajo. Saldrían a comer carne a la parrilla y beber demasiado soju y cerveza antes de tropezar con un club nocturno o una sala de karaoke para pasar la noche fuera. Si eso era lo que Seungyoun quería hacer, entonces eso era lo que iban a hacer. Wooseok solo tenía que esperar unos treinta minutos después de que Seungwoo se acercara para tomar algunos tragos para soportar esto. Al menos entonces, si sus mejillas se volvían de un traicionero tono rojo, podría echarle la culpa al alcohol y no a sus ardientes deseos.

Se vistió con pantalones negros y una camisa de seda con botones y se peinó cuidadosamente. No estaba a punto de pasar una noche en la ciudad como si fuera a la lavandería, y si lograba captar algunas miradas de la persona que definitivamente no estaba tratando de impresionar, ¿cuál era el daño en eso? ¿Seungyoun se burlaría de él? Probablemente. ¿Le importaba? Realmente no.

Seungwoo estaría allí en cualquier momento, y Wooseok tenía que verse natural, así que tomó un libro del estante que alguien le había regalado, se sentó en el sofá y fingió leerlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Seungyoun.

"Estoy leyendo,"mintió.

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, estoy matando el tiempo antes de irnos," dijo, pero realmente estaba tratando de dar un aire de elegancia y refinamiento... por si acaso.

"Está bien, bueno, mata el tiempo ayudándome a encontrar mis pendientes de la suerte," dijo Seungyoun.

"¿Los perdiste de nuevo?"

"No, solo no sé dónde están."

Wooseok suspiró. "¿Cómo son de la suerte si siempre los pierdes?"

"No los perdí," insistió Seungyoun. "Y son de la suerte porque cada vez que los uso, sucede algo bueno."

Wooseok pensaba que era una tontería, pero si era tan importante para él, pensó que valdría la pena ayudarlo a buscar. Seungyoun sacó los cojines del sofá y buscó frenéticamente. Wooseok se dirigió directamente al baño porque allí siempre estaban sus aretes de la suerte, porque se los quitaba para ducharse siempre.

Los encontró en el mostrador y los recogió, con cuidado de no dejarlos caer al fregadero. Tomó un pendiente en cada mano con la punta de los dedos y los sacó como si estuviera sosteniendo joyas.

"Encontré tus–," dijo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Seungwoo parado en la sala de estar con Seungyoun. Casi dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, pero lo contuvo. No adularía a ningún hombre, incluso si ese hombre llevaba una camisa que marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo y podría haber estado usando un poco de sombra de ojos. Wooseok se aclaró la garganta. "Pendientes de la suerte."

"¡¿En serio?!" Seungyoun saltó del suelo donde estaba buscando debajo del sofá para tomarlos. "¿Dónde los encontraste?"

"No lo sé," dijo Wooseok aturdido. Estaba mirando a Seungwoo que le devolvía la mirada, y de repente su mente se quedó en blanco. Esta vez Seungwoo no miró hacia otro lado.

Wooseok parpadeó y se volvió hacia Seungyoun antes de perder el aliento. "En el mostrador del baño donde siempre los dejas."

"Ahhh," dijo Seungyoun con una gran sonrisa. "¡Como era de esperar, siempre puedo contar contigo! Voy a ponerme esto. Intenten no matarse el uno al otro."

Wooseok se echó a reír nerviosamente. Tal vez no había sido sutil intentando evitar a Seungwoo, así que si pensaba que lo odiaba, probablemente era por su propio bien. Seungwoo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá.

"Uno cree que ya lo recordaría," dijo.

"Sí," dijo Wooseok, torciendo su pie en la alfombra sin hacer nada.

"Puedes sentarte," dijo Seungwoo. "Es tu casa."

"Estoy bien," dijo, demasiado asustado para acercarse demasiado. Si descubriera cómo olía su loción de afeitar, seguramente perecería.

Seungwoo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo más. En cambio, tomó el libro que Wooseok fingía leer antes. Lo hojeó y Wooseok pensó que se veía bastante sofisticado hojeando las páginas de una manera tan curiosa.

"¿Lees mucho?" preguntó Wooseok y se maldijo a sí mismo. No quería saberlo. No necesitaba saberlo.

"No tanto como debería," dijo Seungwoo, dejando el libro sobre la mesa. "¿Que hay de ti?"

No me hagas preguntas sobre mí. No pretendas preocuparte o ser considerado. "Alguien me lo dio el año pasado y yo solo lo tengo ahí."

"Hmm,"pensó en voz alta. "Si es bueno, ¿me lo prestas?"

"Claro," dijo Wooseok. "Te avisaré cuando termine."

Sabía que en realidad nunca lo leería, pero no quería establecer ningún tipo de acuerdo real de que pudieran compartir cualquier cosa, excepto un mejor amigo mutuo que siempre perdía sus tontos pendientes de la suerte.

"¿Están listos para irse?" Seungyoun salió del baño con sus pendientes de la suerte colgando de ambas orejas. Se puso una gorra negra y una sudadera grande con jeans rasgados que era su versión de vestirse para una noche en la ciudad.

Antes de que Wooseok o Seungwoo pudieran responder, sonó el teléfono de Seungyoun. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño. "Tengo que contestar esto."

Parado en el medio de la habitación se sentía tonto, por lo que se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá lo más lejos que pudo.

Quienquiera que fuera, Seungyoun sonaba serio. Estaba amortiguado, pero una voz aguda en el otro extremo gritó a través del teléfono y se pudieron distinguir algunas palabras desagradables. Bastardo. Descuidado. Jodido. Seungyoun se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y asintió a pesar de que la persona no podía verlo.

"Voy a estar allí," dijo con calma una vez que dejaron de gritar. "Debe haberse caído. Solo espera unos minutos."

Los gritos y las palabrotas comenzaron de nuevo y Wooseok y Seungwoo se tensaron. Seungyoun asintió para sí mismo aceptando las críticas como un buen alumno o como alguien que tuvo que lidiar con esto con tanta frecuencia que su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia. "Lo sé. Lo siento. Estaré ahí pronto."

Colgó y suspiró. Se volvió hacia ellos y frunció el ceño. "Necesito volver al trabajo. ¿Pueden esperarme un poco? Lo siento mucho."

"¡No!" Dijo Seungwoo. "¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Podemos esperar!"

"Sí, no es un problema en absoluto," agregó Wooseok.

Seungyoun sonrió débilmente. "Por favor, no te vayas a casa. Prometo que volveré enseguida. ¡Veinte minutos como máximo!"

Seungwoo agitó sus manos. "Es tu cumpleaños. No me lo voy a perder."

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Seungyoun antes de salir corriendo.

"Veinte minutos como máximo," dijo Wooseok en voz baja, sin querer.

"Estará bien,"dijo. "Si no funciona, entonces podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana."

"Funcionará," dijo Wooseok. No quería volver a intentarlo. Ya estaba abrumado. Este fue suficiente contacto de Seungwoo para toda la semana. Iba a desmayarse.

Esperaron en silencio mientras veinte minutos se convertían en una hora, y Seungyoun todavía no estaba en casa.

"Creo que debería irme," dijo Seungwoo con tristeza.

"No, si regresa y no estás aquí, vas a herir sus sentimientos y no querrá hacer nada."

Seungwoo se lamió los labios. "Tienes razón."

Wooseok se levantó para ir a su habitación. "Te haré saber si me envía un mensaje de."

"No tienes que esconderte," dijo Seungwoo. "Es tu apartamento."

"No me estaba escondiendo," mintió Wooseok.

Seungwoo levantó una ceja. Wooseok volvió a sentarse y fingió sentirse cómodo. "¿Quieres ver algo mientras esperamos entonces?"

"Está bien," dijo Seungwoo. "Tú eliges."

Wooseok encendió la televisión y dejó el canal donde estaba. No estaba listo para mostrarle a Seungwoo sus gustos y atreverse a que formara una opinión sobre él.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio, ambos riéndose en las mismas partes como si tuvieran el mismo sentido del humor. Eso era imposible. Lo único que tenían en común era Seungyoun.

"¿Te importa?" Preguntó Seungwoo señalando hacia la cocina. Había estado allí un millón de veces, y todavía sentía la necesidad de ser cortés y pedir permiso para hacer las cosas. Que terrible.

"Para nada," dijo Wooseok.

Seungwoo se fue y regresó con no una, sino dos bebidas. Le pasó uno a Wooseok, y sus dedos apenas se tocaron, pero fue suficiente para hacer que la mano de Wooseok retrocediera y derramara su bebida sobre sí mismo.

"¡Oh, por dios!" Gritó Seungwoo. La camisa de Wooseok estaba completamente empapada, dejándolo expuesto, y de repente deseó haber usado algodón. Seungwoo regresó corriendo a la cocina mientras Wooseok estaba sentado en estado de shock como un idiota y regresó con un puñado de paños de cocina. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

Se lanzó hacia adelante y comenzó a frotar el torso de Wooseok con las toallas y estuvo tan cerca que casi se chocaron sus narices. Wow, realmente va por la vida viéndose así de bien.

Seungwoo lo atrapó mirando y se demoró un poco, a centímetros de su cara, haciendo que el corazón de Wooseok se sacudiera. Se aclaró la garganta, se puso nervioso y se recostó en el sofá, dejando una distancia cómoda entre ellos.

"Lo siento," murmuró.

Wooseok parpadeó, su corazón latía demasiado para preocuparse por su camisa. "Fue mi culpa."

"No quise..."

"Fue mi culpa," dijo Wooseok. Soltó un suspiro que sonaba agitado, pero solo estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Tomó las toallas y se secó. "Voy a cambiarme."

Regresó con una camiseta holgada que probablemente pertenecía originalmente a su compañero de cuarto, ya no le importaba cómo se veía. Lo habían rociado con cola. Eso fue suficiente para terminar con cualquier sentimiento de verse bien que tuviera esta noche.

"Lo siento," dijo Seungwoo.

"No, realmente está bien", dijo Wooseok, sentándose en el sofá pero sintiéndose menos tenso. Es como si estar en pijama hubiera creado nuevas defensas.

Seungwoo suspiró y miró la televisión. "Sé que me odias."

"¿Qué?" Wooseok tosió. "No... te odio..."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño y el corazón de Wooseok le dolió. No quería lastimarlo...

"No voy a alejarlo de ti," dijo. "Pensé que los tres... no importa."

"Lo sé," dijo Wooseok. "No eres tú, lo prometo. Está bien. Eres genial, de verdad."

Seungwoo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como si no le creyera y Wooseok se odió por eso. Eres la única buena persona en todo el mundo. Excepto quizás por mí. Y Seungyoun.

"Te ves bien," dijo Seungwoo, cambiando de tema.

Wooseok se rió torpemente. "¿Esta cosa vieja? Solo estás siendo amable."

Y luego sonrió como si supiera algo terrible. "Es mía, sabes."

Wooseok se atragantó. "¿Qué es qué?"

"Sí, dejé que Seungyoun la tomara prestada hace unos meses."

Wooseok lo miró horrorizado. "Debe haber terminado en mi pila de ropa. ¡Lo siento mucho! Déjame ir a cambiarme."

"¡No! Te queda mejor que a mí. Quédatela."

"Realmente no puedo," dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo... porque no es mía."

"Te la estoy dando."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero."

Wooseok frunció el ceño. "No sabía que era tuya."

"Ahora no lo es."

Antes de que Wooseok pudiera objetar nuevamente, Seungwoo continuó. "¿Cuántas veces la has usado? Porque el dibujo seguía siendo normal cuando se la presté, y ahora parece una camisa de dormir de diez años."

Wooseok miró la calcomanía desgastada y se sintió abrumado por la vergüenza.

"No quise arruinarla," dijo. "Te compraré otra cuando salgamos esta noche."

"Se ve mejor así," dijo Seungwoo. "Tal vez podrías usar más de mis camisetas."

Solo estaba bromeando, pero las mejillas de Wooseok se pusieron de un rojo intenso de todos modos.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Seungwoo, poniendo el dorso de su mano al lado de la cara de Wooseok. "Parece que tienes fiebre."

Wooseok se echó hacia atrás, nervioso. "¡Estoy bien! Hace calor aquí."

"¿De verdad?" Dijo retirando su mano. "Yo tengo un poco de frío."

"Tal vez hace frío," dijo Wooseok. "No lo sé, estoy bien."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño.

Vieron la televisión nuevamente por un tiempo, y luego pasó una hora y Seungyoun no parecía estar más cerca que antes.

"No sé qué le está tomando tanto tiempo," dijo Wooseok.

"Su jefe sonaba bastante enojado," dijo Seungwoo.

"Sí, ¿quién habla con alguien así en su cumpleaños?" dijo Wooseok, más enojado de lo que pretendía.

Seungwoo esbozó una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Wooseok.

"Nada," Seungwoo volvió su atención a la televisión.

"¿Qué?"

"Te ves lindo cuando estás enojado," dijo sin mirar a Wooseok, que se había descarrilado por completo.

Wooseok miró hacia abajo y suspiró. "No puedes simplemente llamar a las personas lindas así."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque podrías darles una idea equivocada," dijo Wooseok, demasiado cansado para filtrarse. Podía ahogarse en su propia miseria por la mañana.

Seungwoo se volvió hacia él, enganchando su pierna debajo de sí mismo para mirarlo de frente. "¿Qué idea equivocada?"

Wooseok hizo una mueca. "No lo sé. Sólo digo."

"Él quiere que seamos amigos, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé," dijo Wooseok, sin mirarlo.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Por qué no lo somos?" Preguntó.

"Somos amigos," dijo Wooseok. "Mira lo amigables que somos."

Seungwoo puso su brazo sobre la parte superior del cojín y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Solo uno de nosotros está siendo amigable."

Wooseok echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. "¿Cuál es el punto de hacer esto?"

"Porque me molesta," dijo.

Wooseok no pudo decir nada. Si lo hiciera, lo arruinaría todo, y había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no arruinar las cosas. Seungwoo solo tenía que aceptar que no podían ser amigos, porque Wooseok no podía ser su amigo.

"Por favor, no te enfades," dijo Wooseok en voz baja después de un rato. "No eres tú..."

Seungwoo cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Lo entiendo. Seamos civilizados el uno con el otro cuando esté cerca. Seungyoun no debería tener que sufrir."

"No, no debería," se maldijo Wooseok. Esto funcionaría mucho mejor si Seungwoo pudiera seguirle la corriente y fingir que no existía. "No quiero tener esta conversación."

Había pasado otra hora y Seungwoo se estaba poniendo nervioso. Había hecho un esfuerzo genuino por acercarse a Wooseok mientras tenía la oportunidad, pero Wooseok era demasiado frío y su caparazón exterior era impenetrable y ahora las cosas eran incómodas. Bueno, siempre eran incómodas, pero ahora tenían que sentarse juntos toda la noche esperando a que Seungyoun volviera a casa.

No es que no pudiera no agradarle a Wooseok. Sabía que su personalidad no era para todos, pero el problema es que quería que le agradarle. Seungwoo intentó muchas cosas varias veces para hacer feliz a Wooseok, pero encontró maneras inteligentes (y obvias) de alejarse de él o se aseguró de que Seungwoo supiera que su esfuerzo había sido malgastado. Pensó que seguramente esa noche podría encontrar alguna manera de agradarle a Wooseok solo un poco.

Cuando lo vio antes con los pendientes de Seungyoun, su corazón se detuvo. Parecía que lo habían sacado de una revista y no podía haber sido real, y luego lo miró con una suavidad que Seungwoo pensó que podría haber tenido algo significativo. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había ido. Wooseok ni siquiera podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que él.

Quédate, había rogado por dentro. Solo quería que lo volviera a mirar así una vez más para tener la oportunidad de memorizar cómo se sentía. Y luego Wooseok había derramado su bebida sobre sí mismo, y Seungwoo fingió que era su culpa. Fue un accidente completo la forma en que sus manos se tocaron, no es que él no quisiera saber cómo se sentiría eso, y Wooseok casi se sacudió para alejarse de él. Eso dolió. Pero luego se puso su camiseta, y Seungwoo pensó que tal vez había habido algo allí. Eso se aclaró bastante rápido una vez que se hizo evidente que Wooseok pensó que estaba usando la ropa de su compañero de cuarto. Seungwoo había sonreído amargamente, sintiéndose innegablemente tonto.

Lo volvía loco. Necesitaba saber por qué Wooseok lo odiaba tanto para poder arreglarlo, pero Wooseok no se inmutó. En todo caso, la conversación parecía ponerlo triste, y eso no era lo que Seungwoo quería en absoluto. Así que esperó en silencio y esperó que Seungyoun regresara pronto para que pudieran irse.

Wooseok bostezó a su lado, su cabeza moviéndose hacia adelante.

"Puedes irte a la cama si quieres," ofreció Seungwoo. "Me quedaré a esperarlo."

"Estoy bien," dijo Wooseok. Siempre estaba bien, nunca dejaba ver lo que realmente sentía. "Solo necesito moverme un poco."

Wooseok se levantó y paseó por la sala. Seungwoo se apoyó contra el reposabrazos y lo observó caminar de un lado a otro. Los ojos de Wooseok parpadearon en su dirección, pero Seungwoo no estaba avergonzado.

"Me estás mirando," dijo Wooseok.

"Estás caminando frente a la televisión."

"Oh," dijo Wooseok, volviéndose de un tono rosado. ¿Se estaba sonrojando?

Wooseok volvió a sentarse y se puso nervioso.

"De verdad, no tienes que quedarte despierto," insistió Seungwoo. "Voy a quedarme aquí."

Wooseok se levantó de nuevo, esta vez enojado. "Mientras seas tú, ¿verdad?"

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Wooseok se giró y se fue para ir a su habitación, pero Seungwoo fue más rápido. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, siendo pasivo agresivo sin razón alguna. Seungwoo lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Wooseok lo enfrentó y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era. Lo miró con una chispa de rabia y tristeza en los ojos que centellearon como dos charcos de agua.

Instintivamente levantó la mano y pasó el pulgar sobre los pómulos de Wooseok notando su agudeza en su cara delicada. Por alguna razón, Wooseok no lo detuvo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Wooseok, su voz apenas audible.

"No sé," respondió Seungwoo en voz baja. "Pero se siente como lo que se supone que debo hacer."

Deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Wooseok, cuidadoso como si estuviera en trance y encontró el lugar debajo de la barbilla de Wooseok detrás de su mandíbula.

"¿Por qué?" Wooseok susurró, con la voz atrapada en su garganta, pero Seungwoo no pudo decir nada.

Levantó su barbilla hacia él. Los ojos de Wooseok se cerraron y Seungwoo inclinó la cabeza hacia él. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sus labios apenas se tocaron, pero fue suficiente para enviar un shock a través de su cuerpo. Sintió a Wooseok tensarse, e inmediatamente pensó que la había cagado, pero para su sorpresa, le devolvió el beso. Lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia sí, y Seungwoo pensó que su corazón iba a estallar, pero luego la puerta sonó.

Wooseok se apartó y se cubrió el rostro con horror. Seungyoun entró, luciendo cansado y derrotado por el trabajo. Seungwoo estaba demasiado mareado para pensar en palabras, así que esperaba que Seungyoun comenzara a hablar solo.

"Lo siento, chicos," dijo Seungyoun. "Cometí un error tonto en el trabajo que tardó horas en solucionarse. Espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo."

"¡No!" Ambos gritaron.

"Es tu cumpleaños," dijo Wooseok. "No nos importó esperar."

Seungyoun los miró y, por un segundo, Seungwoo temió que supiera algo.

"Ustedes dos no intentaron matarse, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

"No, nos portamos muy bien," dijo Seungwoo.

"Hmm," dijo Seungyoun, sospechoso. "Algo anda mal..."

"No pasó nada," insistió Wooseok.

"No, no, definitivamente algo parece diferente," dijo Seungyoun. "Simplemente no puedo saber qué... ¡ah!"

Tanto Seungwoo como Wooseok hicieron una mueca.

"¡Te cambiaste de ropa!"

"Ahhhh, sí," dijo Wooseok. "Derramé mi bebida sobre mí camisa antes."

"En realidad fui yo," agregó Seungwoo.

"Fue un trabajo en equipo."

Seungyoun sonrió brillantemente. "Mírense, haciendo cosas juntos."

Wooseok ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Seungwoo se rió torpemente.

"Bueno, es tu cumpleaños," dijo, ganándose una mirada de un Wooseok con la cara muy roja que borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo siento.

Seungyoun dejó sus cosas y se estiró. Se frotó la espalda baja y suspiró. "Creo que podemos hacer algo en otro momento. Lamento que te hayas quedado aquí toda la noche."

"Todavía es tu cumpleaños por un par de horas más," dijo Wooseok. "Todavía podemos celebrarlo contigo."

"Sí, ya estoy aquí," dijo Seungwoo.

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy de humor para salir."

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de salir?" Dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun se fue a duchar y se puso algo cómodo. Wooseok comenzó a preparar su cena de cumpleaños, lo que le dio la oportunidad de poner cierta distancia entre él y Seungwoo.

¿Que demonios fue eso? Su beso compartido demasiado rápido aún permanecía en la punta de su lengua como algo de un sueño, y se sorprendió agarrando el mostrador para recuperar el aliento cuando recordó cómo se sentía.

Nunca habían estado tan cerca antes. El olor a champú, piel y sudor mezclado con colonia, lo habían hecho sentir ebrio. Había querido alejarse, pero luego se había dejado caer en ese momento y había olvidado que tenía que mantenerse alejado de él por el bien de todos. Pero la forma en que lo miraba... tan cálido y curioso... Wooseok se sacudió. Eso fue un error.

Se pusó a cortar cebollas para cocinar y obtuvo una concentración casi perfecta que le permitió hacerlo sin cortarse. Pero luego había algo cálido y nuevo. La mano de Seungwoo le rodeó la cintura y el cuchillo cayó de la mano de Wooseok sobre la tabla de cortar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en estado de shock, Seungwoo extendió la mano y le besó en el cuello justo debajo de la oreja. Su aliento caliente le envió un escalofrío por la espalda y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro que lo traicionó.

Seungwoo tomó el cuchillo y lo dejó a un lado de manera segura antes de darle la vuelta para mirarlo. El labio de Wooseok se estremeció cuando una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo, el dolor en su pecho era demasiado para soportar.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Seungwoo, acariciando su mejilla.

Wooseok bajó la cabeza y la sacudió. No.

"¿Te estoy incomodando?"

"No," chilló, a punto de perder el control. "Yo solo... no te odio. No realmente"

Seungwoo colocó sus manos sobre el mostrador a cada lado de él y se inclinó, sus narices casi se tocaban de nuevo.

"No quiero que me odies," dijo Seungwoo casi inaudible. "No realmente."

Wooseok levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por la parte nuca de Seungwoo en su cabello suave. Cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, inconscientemente, y Wooseok pensó que le recordaba a un gato. Tiró de Seungwoo hacia él y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez ambos sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Seungwoo inhaló bruscamente y empujó su cuerpo junto al de Wooseok contra el mostrador. Wooseok jadeó en su boca y lo atrajo más cerca, esta vez hambriento. Todo lo que había embotellado dentro se derramó de inmediato fuera de su control.

Sus manos subieron por debajo de la camisa de Wooseok sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de ella, y de repente Wooseok odiaba la ropa. Todo lo que hacía era interponerse.

La cabeza de Wooseok rodó hacia atrás, y Seungwoo lo besó en el cuello, mordiendo suavemente pero no lo suficiente como para dejar una marca.

"No podemos," dijo Wooseok, sin aliento. "¿Y si él ...?"

"Estoy escuchando," dijo Seungwoo, lo besó de nuevo y se apartó cuando Wooseok tiró de su labio inferior. Entre sus respiraciones pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha golpeando el piso y supo que aún tenían un par de minutos. "Eso es lo que temes, ¿no es así?".

Wooseok asintió con la cabeza. "Toma duchas cortas."

"¿Quieres parar?"

"No," dijo Wooseok, su voz demasiado desesperada, demasiado expuesto.

Seungwoo sonrió contra su boca, y Wooseok le echó los brazos al cuello y lo acercó aún más de lo que creía posible. Ocupaban un espacio tan pequeño en una habitación grande. Le preocupaba que el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies, dejándolo colgando del borde.

El agua dejó de correr y Seungwoo se apartó. Ambos se tomaron un minuto para recuperar el aliento, y Wooseok sintió que el aire había sido aspirado con fuerza de sus pulmones. Se frotó la cara y se abanicó. Seungwoo se rió de él y lo besó una vez más rápidamente en los labios antes de que Seungyoun saliera.

"¡Qué hay para cenar!" Dijo Seungyoun con un aplauso.

Wooseok saltó, sobresaltado como si lo hubieran atrapado, pero Seungwoo estaba al otro lado de la cocina, como si hubiera estado ocupado todo este tiempo haciendo algo más que besarse con Wooseok. Wooseok, por otro lado, tenía un montón de cebollas a medio cortar para explicar y nada en la estufa para mostrar.

"En realidad," dijo Seungwoo. "Wooseok quería cocinar para ti, pero como es muy tarde, sugerí que deberíamos pedir tus comidas favoritas."

"¡Sí!" Dijo Wooseok, eternamente agradecido de que Seungwoo estuviera de su lado esa noche. "Pero no sabíamos lo que querías, así que esperamos."

"Awww, chicos," dijo con una gran sonrisa y ojos llorosos. "¡Eso es tan lindo! ¿Ustedes van a pagar, verdad?"

"Sí," dijeron ambos, y Wooseok temía que su billetera no tuviera una oportunidad contra el karma que estaba a punto de recibir por permitirse arriesgar su amistad.

Como era de esperar, el cumpleañero ordenó todas sus comidas favoritas. Seungwoo pagó por todo porque sintió que era lo más educado que hacer después de ser la razón por la que Wooseok tuvo que explicar un montón de cebollas medio cortadas. Tuvo que usar su tarjeta de crédito para cubrir las tres pizzas, las dos cajas de pollo (sazonadas y no sazonadas), las hamburguesas, los pasteles de arroz, la bolsa gigante de sopa de pollo, las albóndigas y las patas de pollo para Wooseok porque, Seungwoo recordó que aran sus favoritos y si Seungyoun le preguntaba juraría que los ordenó por costumbre. Afortunadamente, los dos compañeros de cuarto tenían suficientes bebidas en su departamento para un pequeño ejército, así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Eso es lo que necesitaba. Alcohol. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza y calmar sus nervios antes de que sus manos temblorosas lo delataran.

No me odia Pero él... se sacudió a sí mismo. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seungyoun, y ahí era donde debía estar su cabeza. Excepto que estaba demasiado ocupado robando miradas a Wooseok para concentrarse.

Ninguno de los dos estaba comiendo. Si los nervios de Wooseok estaban tan disparados como los suyos, probablemente estaba enfermo del estómago, pero Seungyoun no podía comer todo solo. Bueno, probablemente podría, pero habría sido una idea terrible. Se obligó a comer los pasteles de arroz con la esperanza de que algo suave lo ayudara a olvidarse de algo más que era suave. Tosió y se atragantó.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Seungyoun, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Seungwoo tosió y farfulló, poniéndose rojo. "¡Estoy bien! Simplemente fue por el lado equivocado."

Wooseok lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. Seungwoo miró hacia otro lado y fingió comer su comida ignorando la forma en que Wooseok lo abrumaba.

Wooseok no había estado bebiendo. Apenas bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, y cuando Seungyoun pidió tragos, Seungwoo lo observó evitarlos de manera inteligente. Pensó que debería detenerse también. Necesitaba estar sobrios. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Seungyoun, por otro lado, la estaba pasando maravilloso. Una vez que terminaron de comer, estaba bastante rojo y sonriente.

"Chicozh," arrastraba las palabras. "Tengo algo que confesar..."

Wooseok y Seungwoo esperaban ansiosamente su "confesión".

"Odio mi maldito trrabajoh," dijo, arrojando una papa frita al otro lado de la habitación. "¿Saben que me hicieron volver en mi cumpleaños para ordenarr cientos de cartash? ¿Y per qué? Un pequeño folleto de correo eshtúpido que no se suponíah que saldría hasta el lunes."

Seungyoun se levantó y casi tiró una lámpara. Seungwoo saltó para agarrarlo un segundo antes de que Wooseok pudiera alcanzarlo.

"Whoa, cuidado," dijo Seungwoo. "Vamos a llevarte al sofá."

Seungyoun lo rodeó con los brazos y frunció el ceño. "Sabes que para alguienn que es muy inteligenente, puedes ser un verdadero gran tontoh".

"Sí," dijo Seungwoo. "Lo sé. Soy un gran idiota. ¡Vamonos!"

"No te dash cuenta de nadah, inclusso si está frentte a tuh cara," lo regañó, tropezando hacia el sofá.

Juntos, Wooseok y Seungwoo lo dejaron caer a salvo, pero los arrastró con él.

"¿Podemosh ver una películah?" Preguntó con dulzura, sosteniendo sus manos.

"¿No quieres ir a la cama?" Preguntó Wooseok, esperanzado.

"Noooo," dijo un muy alegre Seungyoun. "Todavíah es mi cumpleañosh."

Así que pusieron una película para terminar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Wooseok les trajo cobijas para que se taparan, y puso una película que a Seungyoun le gustaba ver. Seungyoun pasó la primera hora balanceándose entre ellos susurrando sobre la película demasiado fuerte, pero eso estaba bien. Seungwoo no podía prestar atención a sus pensamientos de todos modos. Tampoco había forma de que pudiera ver a Wooseok con Seungyoun entre ellos, pero quería hacerlo.

Una hora después, Seungyoun estaba dormido, roncando ruidosamente, y Seungwoo y Wooseok se miraron y sonrieron. Terminaron la película en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería despertar al gigante hambriento que dormía.

Tomó un poco de coordinación, pero entre los dos, pudieron trasladarlo a su cama de manera segura y meterlo para que no pudiera rodar. Y entonces era medianoche.

Seungwoo cerró la puerta detrás de él, y él y Wooseok se quedaron incómodamente juntos en la sala de estar como lo habían hecho solo unas horas antes cuando Wooseok lo odiaba tanto que no podía estar cerca de él.

"Creo que debería irme," dijo Seungwoo.

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo Wooseok. "Es tarde y los taxis son caros por la noche."

Seungwoo suspiró. "Ya no es su cumpleaños."

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja antes de sentarse en el sofá. Dio unas palmaditas en el cojín junto a él, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Seungwoo supiera que no era una invitación. Se sentó a su lado con el mismo grado de espacio entre ellos que antes.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien?"

Wooseok asintió con la cabeza. "Es más seguro de esta manera, ¿no?"

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja. "¿Quieres ver la televisión?"

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. Seungwoo le arrojó una manta que había sido olvidada en el suelo para que no se enfriaran.

Estuvieron callados por un momento, ambos pensando e incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro, sin importar cuánto quisieran hacerlo.

Pero luego Wooseok respiró como si estuviera a punto de decir algo antes de cambiar de opinión.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

Wooseok dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Podemos fingir que esto no sucedió si quieres."

Seungwoo lo miró y frunció el ceño. "No quiero eso."

"¿Hm?"

"Ya no quiero fingir nada contigo," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja para no dejar que su voz entrara en la habitación de Seungyoun.

Wooseok pensó por un momento, peleando una batalla consigo mismo que Seungwoo no pudo leer.

"No podemos ser amigos con beneficios," dijo Wooseok. "No me gusta y me temo que me dolería demasiado."

"Está bien."

"¿Entonces estas de acuerdo?"

Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. Vio la tristeza en el rostro de Wooseok y sintió una fuerza invisible que lo acercaba.

Se sentó junto a Wooseok y le tomó la mano. "Lloras mucho, ¿no?"

El labio de Wooseok volvió a temblar. "No. Es por las cebollas."

"¿Estás cortando cebollas ahora? ¿Déjame ver?"

"Cállate," dijo Wooseok débilmente.

Seungwoo giró su mejilla hacia él y lo besó de nuevo suavemente. "Y si..."

Su voz se apagó, atrapada en su garganta. Los ojos de Wooseok estaban muy abiertos y llorosos. "¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"No quiero que te rías de mí," dijo Seungwoo.

"Tú eres el que hace bromas."

"Lo sé," dijo. "Lo siento."

Wooseok lo miró con tristeza. "No puedo hacer esa cosa de ser amigos con beneficios porque he estado enamorado de ti desde que Seungyoun te trajo por primera vez y no podría soportarlo."

Seungwoo inhaló bruscamente sin esperar escuchar palabras como esas de él.

Wooseok se movió para levantarse y esconderse en su habitación, pero Seungwoo lo atrapó nuevamente. Lo acercó a él y Wooseok hundió la cara en su cuello. Seungwoo lo sostuvo y esperó a que se calmara entre hileras de sollozos silenciosos y débiles. Le acarició la nuca y Wooseok lloró como un bebé.

Wooseok se apartó cuando estuvo listo, su nariz de un tono rojomuy cómico. "¿Podrías perdonarme por ser tan horrible?"

Seungwoo asinti. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y examinó la cara hinchada que parecía mucho más pequeña de cerca. Wooseok le devolvió la mirada, sin miedo.

"Puede que seas la persona más hermosa que he conocido," admitió Seungwoo.

Wooseok miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

"Te ves bien con mi camiseta," agregó, viendo el calor subir por cuello de Wooseok. "Me pregunto cómo te verías con el resto de mis camisetas."

Wooseok lo miró, confundido. Seungwoo sonrió.

"¿Y si fueras tú el que roba todas mis camisetas?" Dijo Seungwoo. "¿Y qué pasaría si no tuvieras que esconderte de mí cuando las usas?"

"¿Que estás..?"

"Y si..."

"No podemos," susurró Wooseok y señaló la puerta de Seungyoun.

"¿Le preguntaste?"

"No..."

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"¿Por qué no hacemos qué?"

"Preguntarle si puedo hacerte mío."

Wooseok tosió. No creía lo que estaba escuchando. Seungwoo le estaba jugando la broma más cruel que había escuchado en su vida, o era muy jodidamente cursi. De cualquier manera, Wooseok estaba absolutamente desconcertado.

Esperó una risa o una sonrisa, pero Seungwoo estaba hablando en serio. O era demasiado cruel.

"¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo?" Dijo Wooseok, sospechoso.

"Sí,"dijo, sin vacilar.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy enamorado de ti."

Todo el cuerpo de Wooseok se calentó, y si hubiera estado de pie, seguramente se habría derrumbado en el suelo.

"¿Qué?"

Seungwoo se sentó y se acercó a él, poniendo su rostro a solo centímetros de distancia. Wooseok apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ya me escuchaste," dijo en voz baja y dulce.

La mirada de Wooseok pasó de su boca a sus ojos que estaban fijos en los suyos. Se inclinó y besó a Seungwoo nuevamente con cuidado, aún inseguro. Seungwoo sonrió contra su boca.

"Así que es un sí," dijo en voz baja.

Wooseok asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras suspiraba.

"¿Qué pasa si dice que no?" susurró Wooseok.

"Si eso pasa, lo resolveremos."

Seungwoo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo jaló hacia el sofá sobre su pecho. Wooseok arrojó la manta a su alrededor y decidió que no había nada de malo en unos simples besos en el sofá a altas horas de la noche.

"Ejem," dijo Seungyoun.

El apartamento estaba lleno de luz de la mañana, y Wooseok no estaba seguro de dónde estaba, excepto por el hecho de que Seungyoun estaba parado sobre él con las manos en las caderas y Seungwoo debajo de él, seguramente sin ropa.

Jadeó y los cubrió.

Seungwoo se despertó ante la sensación de Wooseok moviéndose sobre él y se cubrió más con la manta con horror.

Se sentaron en el sofá con nada más que la manta mientras Seungyoun se paraba frente a ellos, golpeando el suelo con el pie como un padre regañador.

"¿Qué..?" dijo Seungyoun causando que ambos hicieran una mueca. "¡¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?!"

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Wooseok y Seungwoo, ambos igualmente confundidos.

"¡Ajá! ¿Saben cuánto tiempo he estado tratando de juntarlos? ¡Y aquí están! ¡Y para mi cumpleaños!"

Seungyoun aplaudió y se sentó entre ellos claramente sin molestarse por su desnudez inherente.

"¿Has estado qué?" Dijo Wooseok con incredulidad.

"Sí, idiota," dijo Seungyoun. "¡Por como dos años! ¡Woow!"

Lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo y luego apretó a Seungwoo.

Seungwoo se cubrió el pecho con la manta, sintiéndose expuesto. Wooseok no pudo mirar a ninguno de ellos.

"Ahora," Seungyoun saltó. "¡Ustedes dos se visten, toman mi tarjeta, salen y hacen algo lindo! ¡Quédense afuera todo el día! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Vayan a la playa! ¡Vean una película! ¡Planten un árbol!"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Oh, tengo que quedarme aquí y encontrar una manera de quemar este sofá."


End file.
